girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-08-10 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Please Vote for AgathaFor top web comic. One award is not enough. ---- Another Heterodyne ancestor: Vipsania. I hadn't thought of that before: sure all the labs are stocked, but some ingredients are perishable. Diseases in GG-world have MUCH more interesting names (and effects) than in our version of the world. Also, Gil's got the sparky spirit, methinks. He's gonna save Tarvek and he's gonna impress Agatha (and probably Violetta, Von Zinzer and quite possibly Der Kestle) while he does it! --Socks, Eclectic Genius 10:10, 10 August 2009 (UTC) : I'm sure impressing Agatha is part of his motivation, but he started taking action to save Tarvek as soon as Tarvek collapsed. Gil is a Good Guy. He just has to try to do the right thing. (I think he'd even work this hard to save Othar from the polychromatic conflagration or whatever it's called. Knocking Othar out windows really doesn't count as trying to kill him.) Nekokami 14:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :: Or Gil's reaction may lie in his former relation to Tarvek. Back in Paris I am wondering if Gil, in addition to his rescues of Zola, also got Tarvek out of jams. Heaven knows, Tarvek certainly seems to have the propensity to get himself into them. It's probalby the company he keeps. --Rej ¤¤? 18:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hm... I know they would have put this on this page (because of the suspense factor) but I keep thinking the next line will be "He will be an '''undead' zombie minion"'' (or something of that nature.) PST! AGATHA! Look down! See the Ring! -- Axi 13:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I really hope Gil keeps his shirt off from now on. It's adding another enjoyable element to an enjoyable story. 13:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Hear, hear! --Cantabrian 08:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm… Hogfarb's resplendent immolation — nice name. Farbe is color in German, and for a name it's not too uncommon to leave off the final letter. Reminds me of Rotwang (Rosy-cheek, from German Wange for cheek), of Metropolis fame. (and he was the archetypical Spark, too) Hog-color, eh? What's that, pink? — Lamgi-Mari 19:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) : I believe that Hog is high in Norwegian and possibly Dutch. At any rate, it's similar enough to Hoch (which is high in German) that it can probably be read as such. So Hogfarb would be Highcolor, which is what Tarvek is definitely showing at the moment. A whole bunch of high colors. (Although I have to say that the lilac does not suit him. Clashes badly with his hair. Pity. Otherwise that would have been a verra nize image...) -- Brassica 00:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) At the risk of beating a dead horse, I am not completely convinced Jägerbräu is not involved. Has anyone drunk Jägerbräu for the last few hundred years? If not, Gil would probably not know the immediate effects. Oh well, I'll find out tomorrow. --BB-VA 19:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC)BB/VA : I'm just speculating, but I expect the drinking of Jägerbräu went out of style about 39 years ago. I'm taking the year the Internal Chronology says the Heterodyne Boys started adventuring as when the tenor of the Heterodyne family went from "bad" to "good", and I think that would have affected the drinking of Jägerbräu (which I suspect wasn't always voluntary). That date is still pre-Gil, so he might not have learned what happens when someone takes a drink. Argadi 19:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm thinking that any Jägerbräu laying around would have probably expired, or mutated into an attack monster--in at least the last 20 years that it hasn't been used... or the pot tended... or however it was made. I doubt it ages like a fine wine or cheese. I also doubt we'll find out tomorrow. I'm putting down some Moxina points on switching to another location. Seems about time, right? -- Axi 19:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Remember, the Hypatia's clove that Gil asked for has faded from red to almost white over the last 20 years. Who knows what that kind of aging might do to Jägerbräu? I hope we find out tomorrow, but it's the Foglios' universe - we just play in it. --BB-VA 23:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC)BB-VA ::: It doesn't seem right for a scene shift for me. All the signs are for staying with the current scene: The moon is waning but over 70% full, there are an odd number of panels in yesterdays comic but an even number of characters… Wait, does the castle count as a character if it only speaks and isn't seen? I need to go recheck the formula… Argadi 20:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the castle would count like a dingbot would. -- Axi 20:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::What about mimmoths? --Rej 22:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Then we'd have to worry about the ghostmaker's mice... though perhaps they are in the "construct" part of the formula. Argadi--are constructs a separate variable? Though, I'm curious if the GG world holds to a conventional calc equation or if it needs to be some quantum gaslight thing.... -- Axi 22:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC)